jogossaltonomicovarianfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Miscelânea importante 3/@comment-189.83.246.120-20180415011846
Google+ Pesquisa Imagens Maps Play YouTube Notícias Gmail Mais Fazer login TradutorDesativar tradução instantânea InglêsPortuguêsEspanholInglês - detectado PortuguêsFrancêsAlemão Traduzir acy ; Traditi, Mayor of Portoferraio, also of the aristocrats of Elba, an excellent man ; and Gualandi, the Mayor of Rio Montague. The salary of the chamberlains was only 1200 francs (£48). There were five orderl}'' officers. At their head was a certain Roule, who arrived at Portoferraio declaring himself a Major of the Artillery, and a perfervid admirer of Napoleon. Although he was a quarrelsome, noisy man, and only a Captain, Napoleon accepted his services. Under him were Vantini, son of the chamberlain ; Senno, whose father was one of the capitalists of the island; Perez, Binelli, and Bernotti. Paoli, a Corsican, and relative of the great Pasquale Paoli, he made Captain of the Elba Gendarmes ; he was trained by Napoleon as a personal attendant. The abilities of this young man may be judged from the reply he was heard to make to an enquiry by the Emperor as to the hour: "It is whatever time Your Majesty may please." The remark was received with a gesture of expostulation, but Napoleon was not displeased by banalities of that sort, and treated Paoli with the greatest favour. Another Corsican whom Napoleon found at Elba was the Vicar-General, Arrighi, whom he appointed his private chai3lain. Arrighi appears to have been a contemjitible person, and addicted to indulgence in wine. He vaunted his powers of protection to all Elbans as a cugino carnaro, or blood cousin, of the Emperor. § I >< S THE PALACE AND COURT 121 Of the two secretaries, Napoleon took from Bertrand, Rathery and gave him Savournin instead ; their salaries were 4000 (£160) and 2000 francs (£80). The attendants officially described as " pour la bouche,'' or as we should say, " in the kitchen," were a maitre d'hotel, a carver, a chef, with assistant and boy, a roaster, three other assistants, a butler, a steward, a boy, and a baker, thirteen persons in all, whose salaries came to a total of 20,000 francs (£800). Napoleon brought with him from Fontainebleau two valets, Hubert and Pelard, capable men who, however, refused to remain. They returned to France, and were replaced by Marchand, salary 2400 francs (£96), and Jilli, 2000 francs (£80). The name of Marchand was from henceforth to be associated with that of Napoleon, and seldom has a valet become so great a personage. Marchand was a superior man. He had been well educated for one in his position, his manners and tact were perfect, and he became devoted to the Emperor. The two grooms, St. Denis, known as Ali to imitate the mameluke, and Noverraz, were faithful servants who, with Marchand, accompanied Napoleon to St. Helena. There were two ushers, Dorville and Santini ; six footmen, of whom Archambault and Mathias were the chief, and nine other attendants, making with valets and grooms a total of twenty-one persons. There was a head gardener, Hollard, w^ith one assistant under him ; and a director of music, whose band consisted of one pianist and two female singers. Of the civil administrators of the island, Baccini, a Genoese, was a capable but not over - assiduous President of the Tribunal. Poggi, Judge, was a Corsican settled in Elba. Napoleon charged him with the secret police, and was always inter- ested in any reports he had to make, chiefly small scandal and gossip about the leading inhabitants. 122 NAPOLEON IN EXILE: ELBA Balbiani was the Intendant, a hard-working man of good business habits. It amused him to ask whether he was to regard himself as French or Tuscan or Elban, and give the answer, saying that he belonged to the nation that kept him in employment. He had a large family. Napoleon insisted upon the strictest etiquette being main- tained, precisely as if he were still at the Tuileries. He told his followers that he tested their conduct by that high standard. When he drove out, Bertrand and Drouot, if in the carriage, had to keep their hats off so long as they were in the town. When Napoleon was in Ussher's barge with Koller, Campbell, and others, some of the party, following Bertrand's example, remained uncovered, until Napoleon excused them, saying : " We are all here as soldiers together." When a stranger kept his hat on Napoleon always told his attendants to put theirs on also. He neglected none of the privileges of royalty. One of his orders to the marine was : " When I go out " (on the water) *' my flag will not be unfurled if I am incognito ; nobody will pay any attention ; if I am in ceremonious state my flag will be hoisted." He drove always with four horses, with postilions and out- riders, and a small mounted Staff, with a few Polish Lancers. He put down £20 a month in his personal budget to be dis- tributed in charity, and seldom gave anything in the street to beggars, saying that if he did so they would surround him and make walking impossible. Indeed, he found that even on horseback he could not escape. One day, when he was riding in the country a woman kneeled in the middle of the road, apparently absorbed in her devotions. When Napoleon approached she rose and Número máximo de caracteres excedido5000/5000 2631 caracteres acima do máximo de 5000:TRADUZIR MAIS clasped the legs of his horse in a manner dangerous both to herself and the Emperor. She demanded alms, Avhicli were hastily given to be rid of her. Petitioners he generally attended to. A man presented a petition beginning with the words : " Sire, it has happened THE PALACE AND COURT 123 to me as to you, I have been dismissed from employment without knowing it or wishing it, as you will understand." Napoleon read no further ; exclaiming that he could not allow a man to die of hunger who stood exactly in his own position, he ordered some employment to be found for him. Some of those who waylaid him wished only the honour of his notice, and with them he was affable and encouraging, as long as he was able to maintain his dignity. He showed great satisfaction when he had established a marked superiority in the conversation. Victory was necessary to him as much in these chance encounters as on the great battlefields.^ Of the English travellers a few obtained private audiences with the Emperor ; the remainder collected in the road where he was expected to pass, and stood at the side to gaze at the prodigy. Napoleon said one day : " I am for them an object of great curiosity. Let them satisfy it, then they will go back to their country and amuse the ' Gentlemans ' by misrepresenting my appearance and gestures." Then, after a pause, he added sadly : " They have won the game and may claim the reward." ^ But he soon became annoyed at being regarded as an animal to be watched in his cage, and gave instructions that new arrivals were to be closely examined. Angles, the Minister of Police in Paris, received from his spy a report that the restrictions upon the right of landing were due to the Emperor's fear of assassination. A boat arrived one day with thirty-two passengers, of whom only four were allowed to land, and they were English, whom Napoleon trusted. Pons saw much of the English visitors, for most of them went to visit the mines. He was surprised to fmd that they did not rush into each other's arms when they chanced to meet, and asked Campbell to explain the national idio- syncrasy of waiting to be spoken to. Campbell said that many English travelled merely to display their wealth, and 1 Pous, p. 127. " Pons, p. 83. 124 NAPOLEON IN EXILE: ELBA the better class of English visitors would have nothing to do with them. And this remark of Pons is also quite modern: "What is uniform among the English, to what- ever class they may belong, is praise of the Emperor, and really they seem to rival each other in their expressions of eulogy." < ~ — ? CHAPTER IX A DESERTED ISLAND ON the 6th May, two d acy; Traditi, prefeito de Portoferraio, também dos aristocratas de Elba, um excelente homem; e Gualandi, o prefeito de Rio Montague. O salário dos camareiros era de apenas 1.200 francos (48 libras). Havia cinco oficiais da ordem. À sua frente estava um certo Roule, que chegou a Portoferraio declarando-se major da artilharia e um admirador perpétuo de Napoleão. Embora ele fosse um homem briguento e barulhento e apenas um capitão, Napoleão aceitou seus serviços. Sob ele estavam Vantini, filho do camareiro; Senno, cujo pai era um dos capitalistas da ilha; Perez, Binelli e Bernotti. Paoli, um corso e parente do grande Pasquale Paoli, ele fez o capitão dos Elba Gendarmes; ele foi treinado por Napoleão como assistente pessoal. As habilidades deste jovem podem ser julgadas a partir da resposta que ele ouviu dizer a uma pergunta do imperador sobre a hora: "É a qualquer momento que Sua Majestade possa agradar". A observação foi recebida com um gesto de expostulação, mas Napoleão não ficou descontente com banalidades desse tipo e tratou Paoli com o maior favor. Outro corso que Napoleão encontrou em Elba foi o vigário geral Arrighi, a quem nomeou seu soldado particular. Arrighi parece ter sido uma pessoa contemporânea, e viciado em indulgência no vinho. Ele se gabou de seus poderes de proteção para todos os Elbans como um cugino carnaro, ou primo de sangue, do imperador. Os dois secretários, Napoleão tomou de Bertrand, Rathery e deu-lhe Savournin; seus salários eram de 4000 (£ 160) e 2000 francos (£ 80). Os atendentes oficialmente descritos como "pour la bouche", ou como deveríamos dizer, "na cozinha", eram um maitre d'hotel, um carver, um chef, com assistente e menino, um torrador, três outros assistentes, um mordomo, mordomo, menino e padeiro, treze pessoas ao todo, cujos salários chegavam a um total de 20 mil francos. ”Napoleão trouxe com ele de Fontainebleau dois criados, Hubert e Pelard, homens capazes que, no entanto, Eles voltaram para a França e foram substituídos por Marchand, salário de 2400 francos (96 libras) e Jilli de 2000 francos (80 libras). O nome de Marchand passou a ser associado a Napoleão e raramente um criado se torna uma pessoa tão importante, Marchand era um homem superior, tinha sido bem educado para um em sua posição, suas maneiras e tato eram perfeitos e tornou-se dedicado ao Imperador. Os dois cavalariços, St. Denis, conhecidos como Ali para imitar o mameluco, e Noverraz, eram servos fiéis que, junto com Marchand, acompanharam Napoleão a Santa Helena. Havia dois contínuos, Dorville e Santini; seis homens de infantaria, dos quais Archambault e Mathias eram o chefe, e nove outros atendentes, fazendo com manobristas e noivos um total de vinte e uma pessoas. Havia um jardineiro-chefe, Hollard, com um assistente abaixo dele; e diretor de música, cuja banda consistia de um pianista e duas cantoras. Dos administradores civis da ilha, Baccini, um genovês, era um Presidente do Tribunal capaz, mas não excessivamente assíduo. Poggi, juiz, era um corso estabelecido em Elba. Napoleão acusou-o da polícia secreta e estava sempre interessado em qualquer relatório que ele tivesse que fazer, principalmente pequenos escândalos e fofocas sobre os principais habitantes. 122 NAPOLEON NO EXÍLIO: ELBA Balbiani era o Intendente, um homem trabalhador de bons hábitos de negócios. Divertia-o perguntar se ele deveria se considerar francês, toscano ou Elban, e dar a resposta, dizendo que ele pertencia à nação que o mantinha empregado. Ele tinha uma família grande. Napoleão insistiu em manter a mais estrita etiqueta, exatamente como se ainda estivesse nas Tulherias. Ele disse a seus seguidores que ele testou sua conduta com esse alto padrão. Quando ele foi embora, Bertrand e Drouot, se estivessem na carruagem, tiveram que manter seus chapéus enquanto estivessem na cidade. Quando Napoleão estava na barca de Ussher com Koller, Campbell e outros, alguns membros do grupo, seguindo o exemplo de Bertrand, permaneceram descobertos, até que Napoleão os dispensou, dizendo: "Estamos todos aqui como soldados juntos". Quando um estranho guardava o chapéu em Napoleão, sempre dizia aos seus assistentes que também o usassem. Ele não negligenciou nenhum dos privilégios da realeza. Uma de suas ordens para o fuzileiro foi: "Quando eu sair" (na água) * "minha bandeira não será desfraldada se eu estiver incógnito; ninguém prestará atenção; se eu estiver em estado cerimonioso, minha bandeira será hasteada. "Ele dirigia sempre com quatro cavalos, com postilhões e cavaleiros, e uma pequena equipe montada, com alguns lanceiros poloneses. Economizou 20 libras por mês em seu orçamento pessoal. ser distribuído na caridade, e raramente dava qualquer coisa na rua aos mendigos, dizendo que se fizesse isso, eles o cercariam e dificultariam a caminhada. ”De fato, ele descobriu que mesmo a cavalo ele não podia escapar. ele estava cavalgando no campo e uma mulher se ajoelhou no meio da estrada, aparentemente absorta em suas devoções. ”Quando Napoleão se aproximou, ela se levantou e Sugerir uma edição Ver: Celular | Clássico Sobre o Google TradutorComunidadeCelularSobre o GooglePrivacidade e TermosAjudaEnviar feedback